Family
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Sequel to "Mistreated." A few months after their first time, Allen and Gardevoir go to the Unova region for a vacation. However, things start to go haywire afterwards. But nobody said this was entirely bad... ANOTHER ONESHOT. RESULT OF LEMON IN THIS ONE. M TO BE SAFE.


**A.N: I wrote this after someone requested a sequel to "Mistreated." I put a lot of thought into this, so please, be respectful of any flames you may have.**

* * *

Gardevoir and I were having a good time. We made sure that no one could get between us, and no one could separate us. When we had to go into town, we made sure to hold hands. "Why are you doing that?" People would ask. I would lie for us, stating some crap about not having her Pokeball working and not wanting her to be lost. I would never actually say that she and I are together. It would just be a large break in security. I mean, no Pokemon has ever fallen in love with a human. No one knows anything about what they do. Except for me and Gardevoir. Ever since that night we shared together, we've been at it like rabbits. And, as an added bonus, I've gained access to Gardevoir's Psychic attack, and able to use it fluently, as if I were walking. She has also helped me train my brain in using these pulse rays from my brain. The only times I lose control now are when I have an extremely bad nightmare.

We were in our tent, again, after a long time of factoring, and she passed out soon afterwords from exhaustion. I was lying there, enjoying the moment, when I realized something: If I pushed down on the tent bottom, it would feel as if we were on water. I realized then that we were both surrounded by a blue glow, obviously having used our psychic powers to levitate us away from the ground. "**Allen? What's going on?**" Gardevoir asked me. "Okay, honey, don't panic, but we are slightly off the ground." I told her. "**Well, we need to get down.**" She stated. She and I focused and, after a few seconds, came back to the ground. "Well, that was fun." I joked. "**Allen, we should probably go to sleep.**" Gardevoir said to me. "OK, just let me do this one thing honey." I told her, pushing a few more buttons on my Smart Phone, booking the item of interest. I then pulled my naked girl to my naked self, and we went to sleep in each other's arms.

We were out the next day, picking berries in the bushes near the campsite, when I told her of my plan. "Honey, I think we need a vacation." I told her. "**A vacation! Where would we go?**" Gardevoir asked me. "The Unova region. I heard it's very nice this time of year." I told her. "**Allen, where would we get the money for this?**" She asked me. "When my dad died, he left me his fortune in his will. I am a young billionaire. Hell, I've got my own Villa in the Sinnoh region." I told her. "**Oh, well, I guess it would be fun to leave Kanto for a while. Alright, I want to.**" She told me. "Alright. We leave first thing tomorrow. We need to head to Vermillion City, so as soon as we pack, we need to Teleport there." I told her. She nodded, then we used our Psychic powers to put the tent and rain tarp up. As soon as it was all compacted onto my back, we held each other close and teleported away from the Viridian Forest.

* * *

"**Wow! This town is awesome!**" Gardevoir told me as soon as we entered Castelia City. "Yeah, pretty awesome. Let's sight-see." I told her. She agreed, and we went off down the multiple streets in the city. We looked at the art, visited the art in the gym, even had the "Castelicone" that everybody was talking about. After a while, we found a jewelry shop, and, putting my heart in the right place, said to Gardevoir, "Hey, let's go in there. I want to get you something nice." She saw the shop I was talking about, and quickly agreed. The first thing I noticed in the shop were the rings. I could find multiple mob rings, and even a few Italian's rings, but I mainly focused on one ring in there, the one that would seal my fate in a good way. "Honey, go look at the necklaces, I'll look over here for something nice." I told her as I pointed to the bracelets. As soon as she started browsing, I dashed over to the rings.

"Hey, how much is that ring right there?" I asked the lady behind the counter, pointing to the ring that I wanted to give Gardevoir. "That ring? It's $25,000 buddy." She told me. I grabbed my debit card, and said, "I'll pay." After the transaction was complete and I put the ring box in my pocket, I walked over to Gardevoir. "Hey, see anything you like?" I asked her. "**Yeah, I really like the Pearl and miniature Mind Plate one.**" She told me. "Alright, I want that one, right there." I told the man, pointing it out. I paid for that, only $1000, and placed it on Gardevoir's neck. We walked out of the store, when the necklace guy said, "Hey, kid! You may want to go to the gym and fight the leader! It wouldn't hurt to get some badges under your belt!" I took this in advice and dashed back to the gym, Gardevoir following by hand.

When we met the gym leader, Burgh, we were prepared. "How many Pokemon are you going to use?" He asked me. "Two." I replied, not stating which ones. He then sent out a Leavanny, as Gardevoir stepped onto the field. Leavanny attempted a String Shot, but it was sent back by Psychic. Gardevoir then drew her hands to her horn, then created a ball of darkness. She then combined the Shadow Ball with Psychic, and made sure that it hit Leavanny in the head, instantly causing the insect to faint. He then sent out a massive Scolipede, which attacked instantly with a wide Poison Sting, unfortunately hitting my girl, then the beast hit Gardevoir with a Rollout. "Gardevoir, get out of there!" I told her when she landed near me. I handed her a Pecha Berry, then patted her on the shoulder. As soon as she got off the field, I stepped on.

"What on earth are you doing?" Burgh asked me. "I'm deploying my second Pokemon: ME!" I yelled, moving the ground with my Psychic attack. "Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you. Scolipede! Use Struggle Bug!" Burgh commanded. I dodged, then, taking two stones and striking a flame, sustaining it with Psychic, I combined the flame with martial arts, which I had learned from my father, to be able to make a usable Flamethrower attack. Because it was effective, it knocked out Scolipede in a heartbeat. Burgh then came over to me and said, "Well, that was a most interesting battle. Tell me, how did you acquire your Psychic abilities?" "I don't know. I've been like this for a long time." I lied to him. "Well, either way, here you go: the Insect Badge." Handing the small piece of metal to me. I took it in hand, then pinned it to the inside of my jacket, with my other badges.

* * *

"**You know, you could have told me that you would use yourself as a Pokemon.**" Gardevoir said as we checked into the hotel later that night. "If I told you, you would have kept battling, even after I told you to stop." I informed her of. "**Whatever. I just want to go to bed. For some reason, my stomach has been hurting lately.**" She told me. I noted to myself that I would need to take her to a Pokemon Center in the morning, however, as I was tired as well, I just shut up and we drifted off into dream land.

I awoke the next morning, and heard a horrible sound from the bathroom. I went in to see Gardevoir vomiting hard into the toilet bowl. As soon as she was done, I helped her up, and gave her my toothbrush. "**What about your teeth, Allen?**" She asked me. "They can go a day without brushing. Besides, you are more important." I told her. As soon as we went to the Pokemon Center, I picked up Gardevoir and carried her to the counter, and told Nurse Joy, "Hey, my Gardevoir isn't feeling well, could you please take a look and see what's wrong with her? She said she has stomach pains and this morning, she puked." Nurse Joy gave me a look, one that would make you think that I was the biggest idiot in the world, then said, "Really? You don't know?" "Yeah, neither of us know." I explained to her. Nurse Joy sighed, then instructed us to follow her into the main hospital hall. "Look, obviously since you haven't ever taken Sex Ed, your Gardevoir is pregnant!" Nurse Joy said. "**Oh my god! I can't believe it!**" Gardevoir said to me. "Is there a way to be sure?" I asked the nurse. She went to a medical supply closet, then came back with a pregnancy test, saying, "Girl's bathroom is down the hall and to the left."

After Gardevoir came back out and informed me that, yes, she was pregnant, I was ecstatic. "**Why are you happy? We're pregnant! We have nothing planned!**" Gardevoir bickered to me. "We can do good for this child. Besides, he was created from our love for each other." I pointed out to her, pulling her closer. "**Honey, we have to find a Pokemon for me to marry. I don't want our baby to ****be born from wedlock.**" Gardevoir said. "Honey, I have a different idea. I believe that God would bless any marriage, if it's solely based on love." I stated, unlatching myself and propping down on one knee. "**Honey, what are you doing?**" She asked. I pulled out the ring box and opened it, showing it to her, saying, "Gardevoir, will you marry me?" "**Oh, Allen, yes!**" She said, holding out her left hand. I carefully placed the ring on her finger, sealing our fates. "AWWWWW!" I heard from behind me. We looked and say that Nurse Joy had opened the doors, and the entire waiting room saw my proposal to Gardevoir. They all then started talking about how cute it was and how they would try to see if marriage between two species was allowed. I personally didn't care, I was going to marry my love, no matter what the law said.

As it turned out, there was no law about the union of two different species. As soon as they discovered this, Gardevoir and I were bombarded with the paparazzi, going absolutely bananas. I managed to drive them away with a weak Psychic attacks, and they stayed away for a while. I got a few calls from the few friends I do have, and they all supported us in our endeavor. They even had gifts for Gardevoir, for the baby. I was told by many of my new-found fans that they started to have relationships with their own Pokemon, because of Gardevoir and my union. I mainly told them what I thought they wanted to hear, which went as expected. I managed to get us a boat back to Kanto, as fast as they could. "**Honey, this is great! I can't believe that we're settling down.**" Gardevoir told me as soon as we set sail on this high speed boat. "Neither can I. This seems right, though. You, me, this baby..." I said, wrapping my arms around her, carefully holding her stomach. I placed my hand on it, and I felt a pulse, hitting Gardevoir. She felt it and gasped. "Honey, what happened?" I asked her. "**Nothing. The baby just kicked a little.**" She told me. "Holy... it's growing that fast!" I asked her. "**Yeah. I never expected this.**" She told me. I had a thought for a second, then said, "Honey, come with me."

The trip to the Captain's control room was quick, after me using my Psychic. I didn't let Gardevoir use hers, in fear for the baby. As soon as we got there, I opened the door, startling the crew. "What are you doing? We can't go any faster!" The captain said. "It's not about that. Captain, if you marry someone at sea, does it still count?" I asked him. "Of course, it's been like that for ages." He told us. Gardevoir and I locked eyes, nodded, then I asked him, "We would like to be married, in a hurry." "Married in a hurry, that's wonderful!" The Captain said, "Alright, Jack, come here, you'll be the witness. Now, Allen, do you take Gardevoir to be your wife?" "I do." I told him, overjoyed. "Gardevoir, do you take Allen to be your husband?" Captain asked her. "**I do.**" Gardevoir said to me. "She said yes." I told them. "Well, if there are no objections, then I shall now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss your bride." He said to me. I turned to Gardevoir, and we kissed, like the time we first met each other.

* * *

Kanto came sooner than we expected. I never expected that it would only take a few hours to get home. I also didn't expect that nearly everyone in the region at the port when we came in. "May I present, the married couple." The Captain said after we started off the boat. We were greeted first by Red, the Champion, himself. "Congratulations you two." he stated, shaking both of our hands. We had to swim through a sea of people, gym leaders, even some Officer Jennys. Gardevoir and I had to sign so many things, I think we got slight Carpal Tunnel. Eventually, we made it to the limo, waiting to safely take u to Pallet Town, where we would be staying. I led Gardevoir out of the car, and to the bare plot of foundation. "**Allen, I don't see a house here.**" Gardevoir stated to me. "Just watch." I told her. I raised my hands, then extended my Psychic powers to the entire supplies, tools, and base foundation. In a matter of minutes, I had built the main supports, rooms, and garage. I also carpeted the rooms, furnished everything, shingled, tiled, insulated, and covered the exterior of the house. In no time at all, I set up the electric system, plumbing, and the cable in all the rooms. I stepped back, happy with my work, and then hugged my wife.

* * *

It was the end of the month when Gardevoir had to go to the Pokemon Center. As it turns out, the baby between a human and a Gardevoir takes only a month to develop. I came into the delivery room to help with whatever the girls needed. I mainly stood by Gardevoir, having her squeese my hand as hard as she possibly could. "Ok, Gardevoir, I need you to push!" Nurse Joy told Gardevoir. Gardevoir sent me so many angry thoughts and curses that I was shocked that she knew such harsh language. After an hour of labor, I started to hear a baby crying, and a release on the pressure on my hand. Nurse Joy wrapped up our baby in soft cloth, brought it over, and said, "Congratulations! It's a boy! And a human one at that!" She placed him into Gardevoir's arms, then left the room. "**Allen, what do you want to name him? After all, it should make up for all of that stuff I said to you.**" Gardevoir told me. "Well, I want to name him after my father. I want to name him Noah William Holmes." I told her. "**I'm okay with that. I just would like to know what he inherited from me.**" She told me. Noah then sneezed and launched a miniature Energy Ball at my chest, which didn't do much. "Well, I would suspect that he can use Pokemon moves." I told her.

"**I love you, Mr. Holmes.**" "I love you, Mrs. Holmes."


End file.
